Ultroloth
The Ultrodaemon is the strongest of the yugodaemon race. These fiends are dedicated towards a cause of pitting other fiends together in hopes of themselves coming out on top. The ultrodaemon in particular is a master of warfare and propaganda. This fearsome fiend enjoys playing its opponents as if they were pieces in a game. Ultrodaemon CR 20 XP 307200 NE Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Evil, Daemon) Init +14; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +34 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 39, touch 22, flat-footed 27 (+10 Dex, +9 +profane, +4 deflection, +12 natural) hp 275 (22d10+154); Fast Healing 5 Fort +16, Ref +25, Will +24 Immunities Poison, Mind-Affecting, Acid Resist Cold 10, Electricity 10, Fire 10, SR 35, DR 15/Good ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 30 ft. Melee +3 longsword +29/+24/+19/+14 (1d8+7/19-20,x2) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 22; concentration +31) The save DC against a Ultroloth’s spells is 19+ spell level. A Ultroloth’s spells use Charisma as the primary casting attribute. Always active: Detect chaos, Detect good, Detect evil, Detect law, Detect magic, Detect poison, Detect scrying, Detect thoughts, Discern lies, Pass without trace, True seeing; At will: Air walk, Animate dead, Animate objects, Alter self, Binding (DC 31), Blasphemy (DC 31), Blur, Call lightning storm (DC 28), Control winds, Deeper Darkness, Desecrate, Dispel good (DC 28), Energy drain (DC 32), Fear (DC 27), Greater dispel magic, Greater scrying (DC 30), Greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects), Passwall, Nondetection, Ray of Enfeeblement, Ray of Exhaustion (DC 26), Scorching Ray, Shout (DC 27), Solid Fog, Unhallow, Unholy Blight (DC 27), Wall of Fire; 3/day – Acid Storm* (DC 31), Feeblemind (DC 28), Geas/quest, Mass Suggestion (DC 29), Prismatic Spray (DC 30), Symbol of Death (DC 31), Symbol of Fear (DC 29), Symbol of Insanity (DC 31), Symbol of Pain (DC 28), Symbol of Persuasion, Symbol of Stunning (DC 30), Symbol of Weakness (DC 30); *as fire storm, but acid. 1/day – dominate monster (DC 32), finger of death (DC 30), horrid wilting (DC 31) 1/day-Summon Yugodaemon (1d6 Lesser Yugodaemon or 1 Nycadaemon) Special Attacks Smite Good (+9 to hit and AC, +22 damage, 8/day), Horrific Appearance (DC 30) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 18, Dex 30, Con 24, Int 29, Wis 29, Cha 28 Base Atk +22; CMB +26; CMD 46 Feats Ability Focus (Deceive), Arcane Strike, Combat Expertise, Great Fortitude, Improved Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Iron Will, Improved Lightning Reflexes, Iron Will, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Maximize Spell, Point Blank Shot, Quicken Spell-Like Ability, Spell Focus, Spell Mastery, Stealthy Skills: Acrobatics +32, Bluff +40, Climb +26, Diplomacy +39, Disguise +31, Escape Artist +34, Fly +32, Intimidate +40, Knowledge (arcana) +31, Knowledge (nature) +11, Knowledge (local) +19, Knowledge (planes) +30, Knowledge (religion) +30, Perception +34, Sense Motive +34, Spellcraft +31, Stealth +38, Use Magic Device +31; Racial Modifiers +8 Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate. Languages Common, Infernal, Abyssal, Draconic, Yugoloth, Telepathy 100ft SQ Outsider Traits, Swift Reactions, Deceive, Summon Yugoloth, Fascination, Profane Grace ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Smite Good (Su) 8 times per day, a Ultroloth can call out to the powers of their god to aid it in its struggle against good. As a swift action, the Ultroloth chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is good, the Ultroloth adds +9 to its attack rolls and adds +22 to all damage rolls made against the target of its smite. If the target is an outsider with the good subtype or a good-aligned dragon the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 44 points of damage. Regardless of the target, smite attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite good is in effect, the Ultroloth gains a +9 deflection bonus to it’s AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the Ultroloth targets a creature that is not good, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite good effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the Ultroloth rests and regains its uses of this ability. Deceive (Su) When an ultroloth desires, it can allow itself to be seen as a person whom its victim loves and respects. When this effect is active, the victim suffers a 30% miss chance against the ultroloth, and additionally suffers a -6 penalty to Armor Class against all attacks made by the ultroloth. The ultroloth can deceive one person per point of its Charisma modifier (usually +9). A Will save (DC 30) negates the effect. This is a mind-affecting effect. Summon Yugoloth (Sp) A Ultroloth can summon its kin as the Summon Monster spell. Using this ability, a Ultroloth can summon up to 1d6 lesser yugoloths or 1 nycaloth. Summoned creatures automatically return from whence they came after 1 hour. No experience points are awarded for defeating summoned monsters. Fascination (Su) Anyone who meets the gaze of an ultroloth must make a Will save (DC 30) or be fascinated by the fiend’s multihued gaze, suffering the effects of a hold monster spell. Aura of Evil (Su) An ultroloth is the dreadful shape of raw evil given form, and is shrouded with an unholy aura. The malignant presence of an ultroloth also inflicts all enemies within 20ft of it with a -4 penalty to saving throws. Profane Grace (Ex) Ultroloths typically have enormous presence, shrewdness, and force of will, qualities that often overshadow the most powerful enchantments. Ultroloths are immune to all mind-affecting effects. In addition, they receive their Charisma modifier as a profane bonus to their Armor Class and saving throws. Grab (Ex) If a Ultroloth hits with its longsword attack(s), it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Grab can only be used against targets of a size Medium or smaller. The Ultroloth has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply to use the part of its body it used in the grab to hold the opponent. If it chooses to do the latter, it takes a –20 penalty on its CMB check to make and maintain the grapple, but does not gain the grappled condition itself. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless the creature also has the constrict special attack. If the creature does not constrict, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals the damage indicated for the attack that established the hold. Otherwise, it deals constriction damage as well (the amount is given in the creature’s descriptive text). Creatures with grab receive a +4 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to start and maintain a grapple. Swift Reactions (Ex) A Ultroloth moves and reacts much more swiftly than normal constructs. They gain ‘Improved Initiative’ and ‘Lightning Reflexes’ as bonus feats, and gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. Category:Yugoloths